


Connor Shots.

by FenanLavellan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunited and It Feels So Good, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenanLavellan/pseuds/FenanLavellan
Summary: A collection of short (Or longer) stories involving Connor (Detroit: Become Human).Also please don't be afraid to request things (that don't include abusive relationships or vore)





	1. If The World Burns, We Burn With It. (Type One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jericho got attacked, Hank told Ghost that Connor was on that boat. Frightened she may never see him again, Ghost tracked Markus down in hopes of knowing where Connor went...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are insane! 400 hits? You spoil me!

_After Jericho._

 

I peaked over my hiding place… rA9, what am I doing… I stood and walked toward the old church. A few other androids stare at me as I walk through, towards Markus. He must know where Connor is…

 

“Ghost?”

I turned, “Connor!” I exclaimed, running at him, I had to jump a bit to hug his neck. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re safe!”

He hesitantly returned the embrace. After a moment, I pulled back, my hand still resting on the back of his neck, Connor’s arms still around me. Connor looked at me. I looked right into his eyes. He was a decent foot taller than me, being in his arms feels so good. Then I remember...

“I’m sorry Connor, about everything I said… and did…” I felt tears welling in my eyes and sobs build up in my chest, “I shouldn’t have lied to you and after Jericho, when I heard that you were trying to find it, and then it was attacked I tried to find you…”

My words were blocked by Connor’s lips, I closed my eyes, my body relaxed with his embrace pulling me closer, returning the kiss I felt Connor move his hands to my face. The kiss lasted almost forever… but before forever came, Connor released the kiss. I opened my eyes, his eyes were wandering my face.

“I love you, Connor.” I whispered.

He looked at me, his face almost unreadable. He wiped the tears on my cheek away with his hand, “I… I think I love you too…” He said and pressed his forehead to mine.

 

We stood in an embrace, holding each other. Connor pulled my head under his chin, placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and held me. I felt more sobs building up. Before I could stop it, I started crying again.

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Connor said, his hands on my shoulders as I crumbled to the floor, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” I sobbed.

Connor cupped my chin in his hand, lifting my head up to look at him, “Don’t be sorry. I love you. I don’t care what you are if you’re human or deviant. I love you.” Connor said as he cradled my sobbing body, “No matter what happens, we do it together.”

I nod and looked up at him.

“I’m serious, Ghost. If we burn, the world burns with us..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_REQUESTS ARE OPEN_ **   
>  **See my bio for details**


	2. If The We Burn, The World Burns With Us. (Type two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different version to the first type, I had two ideas for this scenario and wanted to play them both out as well and as differently as I could.

_ After Jericho _ .

 

It’s gone. Our haven, our home, is gone.

I sat on the church floor, a few other androids around me, comforting each other. I had gone to Jericho to find Connor, he was so stupid. A deviant and he couldn’t see it. Both him and myself. Fuck, he barely even registered that I was an android… fuck, the last thing I said to him… “Fuck. You.” After I’d smeared my blood over his CyberLife jacket. God, I need to see him again, to at least see him.

Now, he’s probably dead… and I miss him.

I think, what I’m feeling is… sorrow… or loss… some form of sadness.

I run a quick diagnostic, everything is in working order. I furrow my brow, even after three years… my emotions still elude me. Three years and I’ve never felt like this, about another being.

I stood, something felt wrong… or… no, not wrong… we were scared. Fear. I looked around, no one was speaking. Something caught my eye, wait. Someone. A dark figure in the corner. I scanned the room.

RX800

“Connor..?”

The figure looked up, I saw his stupid, goofy face. He seemed confused.

“Connor!” I exclaimed, something within me quickened.

“Ghost?” He asked, making eye contact with me.

I ran toward him, “Connor!” I leaped at him, my arms outstretched. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to me, “Oh I’m so glad you’re safe!”

He hesitant returned the hug, his arms around my waist, “Ghost…” He whispered, burying his face in my shoulder.

We stood in the embrace, reveling in eachothers closeness.

Connor, the dumbest android in the world… is alive. Even being in his presence again was relieving, it was… freeing. I felt something in my chest. It began forcing its way through my body.

A sob wracked through my body. Another one.

Before I knew it, I was full on crying.

“Ghost?” Connor sounded concerned, He released the hug, his hands moving to my shoulders, he had to lean down to look at me. His eyes, he must be scanning me,“Ghost, what’s happening?”

I laughed, He didn’t understand, “I’m crying Connor. It’s fine.”

“Crying?”

I laughed again, “I’m just glad you’re safe, Connor.”

“Why?” The stupid, confused android asked.

“Does it matter?”

“I would like to know…”

I stared into his dark brown eyes, my face streaked with tears. Connor had that cute look on his face, the slightly furrowed brow, his mouth seemed to be searching for words. I brought my hands to his cheeks, gently pulling his face closer to mine. His hands on my shoulders moved to my back.

“I love you, Connor.” I whispered, before kissing him softly.

He pulled me close, returning the kiss. His behaviour suddenly shifted, he seemed to hunger for my touch, for my kiss. I returned the gesture, this new feeling… love, relief, happiness. A small hunger for more of him.

I don’t even notice the other androids staring. We were locked in the kiss. Nothing else mattered but this, each other, this kiss.

After for a moment that could have lasted forever, we pull away, Connor looked surprised. His eyes sparkled with something new… He looked at me, studying my face. I smiled, I still had tears on my face.

“I love you, Connor.” I repeated.

He looked puzzled again, “I… I would like to think I reciprocate a similar... emotion.” He said. He seemed to be processing a lot.

I gently pressed my forehead against his, “How does this feel?” I asked.

His brow furrowed again, I felt it moving against my skin.

“Frustrating, I think. Like I want to be closer.” He answered.

I moved my hands to the back of his neck, “What about this?” I asked again before I place a small kiss on his forehead.

“Pleasant.” He said simply.

“This?” I kissed his cheek.

“It’s not enough…”

I kissed his lips, hard. He pulled me closer. I pulled away, “What about that?...” I said, I longed for more, but the look on his face was just too cute. Pursed lips, puppy dog eyes.

“I… It feels… like I can’t get enough…”

I smiled, “We’ll take it slow, yeah?” I laughed again, “Even though were in the middle of a revolution…”

Connor gave a small smile, “I’m positive we will win.” He said.

“If the we burn.” I whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled falling into the kiss, “The world burns with us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer and I'm actually very happy with it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
>  ** _REQUESTS ARE OPEN_**   
> **See my bio for details**  
>  Check out my new work! "Ghosts." I'll be trying to update regularly for the next three weeks?


	3. This Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Connor finds Hank and The Reader drunk at Jimmy’s bar...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Request from: YEET on AO3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun request! I gave it a little spin for dialogue options and it definitely helped my writers' block! ^_^ 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Requests Are Open!_  
> 

“You-you're losing! HA!”

You look over at your drinking partner. “Fuck…” You fall over slightly trying to point a finger at him. “Fuck you. The Gears are no…. Are not gonna get to the… the finals anyway.”

You see another shot in front of you. You look up, seeing that your team missed another shot at the basket.

“Fuck- Fuck you too Jimmy.” You say grabbing the shot and throwing your head back. The bartender just laughs.

You squeeze your face up as you react to the sour liquor.

You notice something beside your partner. “Hank…” You fall onto his shoulder and point at the thing beside him.

“Yeah…” He says. “I know. I’m ignorin’ em though.”

You only realize who it is after they start speaking. “Lieutenant, please.”

Hank looks back at you. “Did- did you hear somethin’?”

You shake your head, trying not to laugh. “N- no I didn’t, Honk.”

A hand appears on your shoulder.

You throw the hand off in your drunken state. “Get the fuck off me, Reed!”

The stupid android wouldn’t back down, putting your arm around the back of his neck and holding your back. “Detective. I am going to take you home.”

You put your free hand on his chest. “The fuck you are, you dumb android! We’re not- not done here!” You look up at the androids pretty face. “Hamk! Tell this android that he’s too- he’s too drunk for his own good!”

Hank is just laughing. “Oh no. I’m not gettin’ involved this time!”

The Android just looks ahead as he drags you through the bar. “I’ll be back soon for the Lieutenant, Jimmy.”

“Sure thing, Connor.” You hear Jimmy say.

Hank shouts something you can’t hear.

Once Connor’s out of the bar with you. Something comes over you. It’s probably more alcohol.

You stick your finger on his cheek. “You’re pretty. You know that right?” You hear yourself slurring your words. “Fuck, I’m drunk.”

Connor only smiles as he gets your keys out from your jacket pocket.

You were very confused. “This isn’t my car!”

The android just unlocks the door and opens it. “You were saying?”

“Dumb androids, stealing peoples cars.” You grumble.

“Detective, I am not stealing your car. I have your keys and I am going to take you home and leave your car with you.”

You look at Connor as he walks around the car.

Man, how come it’s only when you’re drunk that he talks to you?

“Because you won’t remember what I say when you’re sober.”

You freeze. “Did I- I said that aloud… didn’t I?”

Connor just nods.

The ride to your home is silent. Well, aside from your occasional mumbles about Connor. His eyes, his hair. His skin. Things you thought you were saying in your head, only to say them aloud.

Reaching your home you’d felt yourself sober up. You know that standing up would completely reverse that feeling, but at least you feel better.

Connor pulled into your driveway and you go out of the car. Walking to your front door, you notice Connor behind you.

“Are what… what you- what are you doing?” You ask him as you turn to him, words still not really making any sense to you.

Connor blinks. “I’m making sure you get home safely.”

“Well, thank you but I’m already _home_.”

“I’m sorry. I think it would be… preferable for both of us if I help you settle in for the night.”

“Connor, just… leave me alone.” You turn back to your home.

He didn’t, he continued following, you ignore him and reach into your pocket for your keys.

Hearing a jingling from behind you, you spin around. “You have my keys…”

“Yes.”

You hold out your hand. “Give.”

Connor looked at you, not moving. “At least promise me you’ll take a shower.”

“Give me the keys, Connor!” You insisted.

“You’ll have a shower and I’ll cook you some proper food.”

“Connor.” You didn’t want to do any of that. You just wanted to sleep.

He ignored you. “Jimmy's bar food is neither nutritious nor sobering-”

You were getting frustrated. “CONNOR!”

His eyes go wide at your ferocity. “Did I… do something wrong?”

You stop. You really just wanted to hide, you hate getting mad at this kid. “I… no. No, you didn’t. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just want to go to sleep, Connor.” You pat your hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and hands you the keys.

You take them, giving him an apologetic look.

Connor wouldn’t stop pushing. “I would at least like to check in on you after I take care of Hank.”

You unlock your door. “Whatever. I don’t know why you care. I’m just going to fall asleep on the couch anyway.”

Connor grabs your hand. “Please. Take care of yourself.”

You try to pull your hand away before turning to him. “Connor, I…”

Your words are blocked off by Connors' lips against yours. His hands on your shoulders as he kisses you deeply. A lot of answers and even more questions poured into a moment locked into your memories by the kiss.

You stop for a moment, you intoxicated mind trying to process what was happening.

Before you could react. Connor had pulled away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know…”

His turn to be shut up.

You pull his shirt collar down, bringing his lips to yours. All of your answers are in this kiss. The irrational amount of ‘I love you’s and ‘I’m sorry’s that should have been said, are all here. In this kiss.

The two of you pull away, breathless.

“I’ll see you later?” You ask, biting your lip.

Connor gives you a look. You don’t know what it means, but you love it.

“Please.” He whispers against your lips.

The two of you kiss again. You really can’t get enough of this. So much has changed since the revolution. The kiss was more surprising than anything else.

As you pull away, Connor smiles. "I'll be back." He says as he walks back onto the street.

"You'd better be."


End file.
